1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrodeposition coating facility for conveying articles to be coated while carrying them on hangers of a conveyor through steps of pre-treatment, electrodeposition and water washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrodeposition coating lines for automobiles or cars, car bodies as articles to be coated are continuously conveyed, while being carried on hangers of a conveyor, through a pre-treatment step, an electrodeposition step and a water washing step successively. When a car body after pre-treatment is transferred to the electrodeposition step, it is immersed, for example, in a cationic solution of electrodeposition paint contained in an electrodeposition vessel in which membrane electrodes are disposed as positive electrodes along the side wall of the electrodeposition vessel and electrolytically deposited films are formed on the surface of the car body which is carried on the hanger of the conveyor and connected with the negative electrode by way of the hanger.
The shape of the hanger for carrying the car body thereon conventionally used at present in the electrodeposition coating is generally classified into (a) a gate-shaped configuration (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho 56-33477, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Sho 58-3996, Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 62-9329 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application Sho 52-165165) and a C-shaped configuration (Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho 62-9329 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application Sho 62-153373).
However, in the hangers of the gate-shaped or C-shaped configuration, since an upper portion of the hanger and the conveyor rail for suspending that portion of the hanger are always present just above the car body carried on the hanger, there have been troubles that droplets of solutions of pre-treatment liquid or electrodeposition paint adhered to the hanger, or lubricant oils or dusts adhered to the surface of the conveyor rail are dropped to the car body, causing defects in coated paint layers during electrodeposition coating.